


A Kiss for Luck

by kinglyace



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Nyx blesses Cor with an old Galahdian charm





	A Kiss for Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



> This was a prompt on Tumblr from Xylianna and it sat in my inbox for months because.... I am bad at project managing *sobs*

            Cor wasn’t one to find himself in the throes of anxiety, and even rarer now that he was approaching his fifties. Perhaps it was the pall of dread hanging over the Citadel, in the wake of their latest loss. Niflheim was closing in, wolves at the door that would not hold much longer.

            Perhaps that why he found himself so wound, a night before he was supposed to venture beyond the Wall again and away from his King’s side. He alone could not turn the tide of war, only stem enough to allow Noctis’ journey away from Insomnia.

“You’re thinking too much…” Nyx muttered, turning over to throw an arm over Cor’s shoulder and bury his face (and stubbly beard) against Cor’s back.

“I’ve never done anything of the sort,” Cor muttered back, lifting one hand to intertwine with Nyx’s. His palm was warm compared to Cor’s, every callous and deep groove a comforting anchor of the _here and now_.

“Pfft, I can read you like a book old man. You sleep like the dead in the night and you’ve been tossing and turning for the last hour. Gotta say, it’s not great for my beauty sleep,” Nyx mumbled. He shifted, slowly lifting himself up to rest his chin on Cor’s shoulder and fix the older man with half-lidded eyes.

“C’mon, what’s bothering you?”

            Cor considered Nyx a moment, drinking in the sight of moonlight catching black braids and casting a silver glow among the many scars on his body. Cor couldn’t resist, and instead shifted just enough to lay on his back and pull Nyx gently onto his chest.

“I’m going outside the Wall tomorrow. Another foray into enemy lines but it feels _wrong_. Like I won’t be able to turn back,” Cor said slowly, running his hand up and down Nyx’s back. He could feel every scar beneath his fingers, a picture of experience and hardship and life.

“This feels like I’m going to step into the abyss,” he finally admitted with a sigh and closed his eyes. Everything felt so far away all of a sudden, despite the weight of Nyx on his chest and the softness of the bed around him.

“Well, how about a Galahdian charm to keep you safe?” Cor could only crack one eye open and stare. Nyx was always full of bullshit but this really took the cake.

“I’m serious! Just close your eyes again and I’ll do it,” Nyx pressed as a mischievous smile crossed his face. Well, what could Cor do other than comply?

            There was the slight shifting of fabric and Cor could feel Nyx sit up and throw a leg over his waist, settling gently on his lap.

“Two for strength and one for protection.” Three kisses, one to his chest and one on each bicep. There was the faint feeling of Nyx’s braids trailing over Cor’s skin.

“One for intelligence and one for bravery,” a soft murmur, and two kisses placed above his heart and on his temple.

“And one for luck.”

            Cor could taste the slight remnants of whisky as Nyx kissed him on the lips, pressing deep and fervent. Cor couldn’t help himself, and wound a hand in Nyx’s braids to bring him in closer, desperate for even more contact. He bit Nyx’s lips, cupped his face with his free hand and relished the deep groan he drew out of Nyx.

            He let Nyx pull away just enough, mere centimeters to finally open his eyes and meet a wide grin.

“Like I said, Galahdian charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ship came and hit in the face because of one fic and I’m Blessed tbh


End file.
